The Fearless Fiffthteen Love Story
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: Savanna Carmona is a normal girl who barely had any friends that changed when she met Jacob black,a boy/werewolf and jacob never told his secret to savy ever.A week later a Clan of Vampires comes the clan is called the Blood Roses.


**The fearless Fifth teens love :Savanna Carmona is a normal girl who barely had any friends that changed when she met Jacob black,a boy/werewolf and jacob never told his secret to savy ever.A week later a Clan of Vampires comes the clans name was the blood roses the members were:Juilet and Nate Cullen,Jason Sylla,and Jasmine Sylla and they suddenly become instantly savanna realizes that Jacob is a werewolf it changes her point of view on him.**

* * *

**Savanna Carmona's p.o.v**

It was a cold Friday December 15 as I sat down in lunch and since last year I have been into drawing,I really go into it when I first met Jacob Black I use to always be the girl who would never stay way from of my life I isolated myself; I barely had any all changed when I met taught me how to taught me to look at the world from a different point of taught me to be free and forget about my books a suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. "Great"I hissed while gathering my things I rushed over to my locker Grabbing my Music and History books then I headed to class.I finally made it to history and took my usual seat in the back.I Took out my sketch pad and started sketching a wolf had russet fur and luring brown Eyes,the wolf stood dominant on a cliff looking into the week ive been having dreams About this wolf,it was a deep connection now that the wolf is my much as I wanted to

Tell Jacob about it I knew he would laugh straight in my face and be all Sarcastic with the next day I was in for a shocker. I woke up and saw a face-Jacob's Looking at me with His usual luring Chocolate Creamy eyes of eyes were soft and creamy yet so intense and fierce all at the same. **End of p.o.v **

"Morning Jacob" *sits up*

"Hey-ill wait outside so you can change."He leaves and she changes into a T-shirt, Jeans and Matching Converse.

Jacob looks at Savanna up and Down"Pretty Boyish today are we?"

"Uh weekend jake"

"Right,exactly how I like it"Jacob said then someone interrupted their moment Nate Cullen

"Hey savy, Jacob Black" it was Nate Cullen Juliet's brother

"Nate Cullen"Jacob replied hastily then shoots him a dirty look

"Really? Nate go wait out side -"

"Uh Savvy I have to go I hear Leah and Paul calling me bye!"He turns into a wolf the exact wolf savy had been dreaming about.

"NO WAY! Jacob i-is the WOLF Ive been drawing! And Seriously Nate why?"savy said connecting her dreams and her sketches with what she just saw

"I do it because I love you,"Nate said trying to change the subject.

"If you truly love me,you would learn to deal with Jacob and the fact that he's a were-wolf."

"And? Being a vamp is better than flea bag wolf any day"Nate said as if he honestly hated wolfs

"Hey guys I smelled Jacob going Lucas Cullen why do you that?"Juliet said who Nate's older sister is.

"Eh he's a drity wolf and to protect you and savanna"Nate said

"Nate Lucas Cullen"sav and juilet said to Nate at the same time.

"What did I do?"Nate said pretending to be innocent

"NATETHANEIL LUCAS CULLEN,you know I love Jacob BLACK!" juilet almost yelling at Nate.

"what?!"their friend Jason Sylla said who was in total shock cause he loves juilet

"Savy im sorry,I ran off like that-juilet?"Jacob came running back

"OH h-h-hi Jacob whats up?"juilet said in a Nervous tone

"You ok? You never act so nervous around me babe-I mean Juli whats wrong?"

"Uh-uh,wait you never call me babe"juilet began to studder like a fool

"Nate and Jason lets go play rock band while these two talk"savy ,jason and savanna leave.

"You LOVE me?how and why honestly wanna know cause im a jerk and you're a sweetheart ok we don't go together"Jacob asked her

"I had a feeling you wanted to ,Cause Youre not conceited like some of the Vamp boys in this world O.K. blank out and I honestly cant breathe when youre around not a jerk k youre the Superstar Quarterback of our school ok none of the Cullen boys are."

"Oh very inter-"jacob was interrupted by a short rain cloud it pours.

"Jacob,if the world ened right now I wanna it to end when we kiss,This is gonna work even if our families don't want us even looking at eachother"juilet said beating the sound of the rain

"Juilet doesn't anyone tell you I love u when you get all corny and cheesy?"jacob said with a cheeky smile on his face then leans in.

"no they say its werid and leave me like that they never truly love me like you do"she leans in kiss in the rain for 3mins and dance then the rain clears 's mouth drops,Nate says "ick!" and savy says "awww" juilet was so stunned and breath taken by the kiss that she forgot how to speak.

"SO…you, me, date Friday and pick you up at seven?"he asked and juilet just nodded.

They have dinner and after dinner.

"OK! Lets play dare!"Jason said in a creepy voice.

Sav looks at him in a weird"uh...OK...oh…"sav realizes what he means

"yea savy"jason said sarcastically

"HEY! Guys! "Jasmine said all hyper"

Cupcakes and soda?" savy asked

"yea!!"Jasmine said excitedly

"can someone calm her down please?" savy asked

"Got it,calm down jas now sit" jason said

"I'm done" jasmine said calming down some more

"So who's going first?"Jacob asked,Then everyone started looking around at eachother.

Jasmine sighs"Fine what?"

"alright jasmine you have to play flight with Jacob"savvy said

"NO fine"jasmine stubbornly then pushed him and playing fighting.

"there ya happy?"

"yea"

"ill go" Jason said

"alright Jason I dare you to go outside and yell IM IN LOVE WITH MYSElf!!! In your barney-footed Pj's". then savy laughs

"Why? Fine.*he goes changes into his pj's ,goes outside then everyone follows him with cameras.

"Scream it to the heavens"savy said then Jason gives her the death stare.

"Fine!I'M IN LOVE WITH MYSELF!" a moment later Cameras Flash and Jason mumbles,"this sucks"while pouting

"Jacob?"Juliet said

"Yea babe?"

"MM promise me you ll never leave me or say that you don't love me anymore."

"I Promise You Juliet" Jacob replied while pulling her closer to him

"OK I needed to make sure you just want to love me and never turn back on me"juilet smiled at him with her baby blue eyes.

"Juilet Marie Cullen"her dad Edward and mom bella yelled

"Jacob!" Leah and Paul yelled.

Jacob and Juliet turn around to see Bella,Edward,Leah & Paul.

"Paul and Leah what are you two doing here?Sam said you could check on me like that,cant you see im with a hot girl?" he snarled

"oh Excuses Jacob,come now!"Leah said while pulling him.

"Let me go Leah! Jesus cant you see I love her?"

"Oh sorry no I didn't realize" Leah said tugging on his shirt.

"LET ME GO LEAH! JUST STOP"Jacob yelled and then pushed Leah on the floor"Quit it or ill tell sam to kick you out of the pack and keep Seth only huh?"

"FINE"Leah snarled

"Paul and Leah go home Ill go when I feel like it"Jacob commanded

"Common Juliet, you are to stay locked in your room until we plan a marriage with...Jason".Edward said bitterly

"But DAD! No way Jason is...is*mumbles under breath*werid, JACOB!"

"Juliet! Don't worry I get you" he begins to feel weak Kneed and cries

"Jacob are you cryng?" savy asked

"Natethaneil Lucas Cullen Jason and jasmine come right now!" their father yelled

"Coming,come dude"Nate said dragging Jason with him and jasmine following them with her arms folded across her chest

"jacob,you can stay if like and talk to get your mind of things" savy suggested

"Thanks savy, I love you Juilet"Jacob feels depressed and a tear drops from his face. "Savy ill be back"Jacob ran to the Cullen's house to juilets room he climbs in her open window

"Jacob?"Juilet whispered.

"Yea get yer stuff, whatever you need and let's stay at savy's for a while until we figure out what to"

"Ok-she packs her stuff and a family picture of her, her mom bella and Nate"

"Ready?"

"Yea" then Jacob held her bridal style with her stuff he landed lightly on the ground, he jetted off to savy's as fast as he could and he dropped her off and he pick up his stuff quietly and quickly then made a mad dash for it to savy's

"Babe come here" juilet said

"Yeps?" Jacob answered Juliet passionately kisses him.

"THE BEST kiss EVER! MM" Jacob laughs

"I LOVE YOU thanks for saving me-'' Jacob interrupted her

With a ring and him on one knee

"Will you Juliet Marie Cullen marry me Jacob Daniel Black?

I know we just started going out but I cant let you marry Jason

Your dad's son"

"Yes ill marry you Jacob I love you and can't stand Jason. She kisses him and yells for savvy. SAVY!"

"Yups"

"I asked Juliet to marry me"

"REALLY! YAY! YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"I KNOW! Babe when is this happening? I know my Grand pa who's still young Carlie is gonna walk me down the aisle"

"How is Carlie?"

"Good he's partially a better father than my own father Edward, Nate and jasmine love me so they'll come to the wedding"

"Ill get the pack plus the clear waters"

"Yep ill get my dad Charlie and his Fiancé Sue"

Tbc………………………………………….but the wed of Jacob and Juliet DID happen-they lived happily ever after just like in other love stories


End file.
